An organization may maintain numerous electronic documents that are used for a variety of purposes, including contractual purposes. For example, an organization may maintain electronic documents pertaining to Statements of Work (SOWs) that the organization has entered into, or is to enter into, with its customers and/or providers. Such electronic documents may include completed SOWs, SOW templates, electronic documents containing content that may need to be inserted into one or more SOWs, etc.
In some cases, electronic documents, including those pertaining to SOWs, are required to be updated in response to changes in business requirements, changes in governing agreements with customers or providers, and other factors.